


It Takes Time

by Magicalmanda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Mickey is very open and emotional okay, M/M, Mama Milkovich dies, Mickey seeks Ian for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: Mickey laid awake in bed well into the night. Terry never came home and his siblings had gone off to do their own private mourning, leaving the youngest male alone with his thoughts. Mickey felt restless. He felt hollow and too full all at the same time. He wanted to scream and punch something but he also just wanted to curl up and be held like his mother used to hold him. Mickey sighed as he pulled out his phone.>Meet me at the spotMickey was up and getting dressed before Ian even responded.>On my way.





	It Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between 1x03 where we hear Mickey mention his mother being alive and 2x09 where we hear Ian tell Mandy that she is lucky her mom is dead.
> 
> Editing this was a bitch but I hope you enjoy

Iggy and Colin were the first in the door, they were first to see her. Mandy and Mickey were behind them, mouths open in shock. Terry pushed past his children angrily, but froze when he saw his wife, cold and blue, sitting on the couch with a needle sticking out of her arm. He stared at her for a moment before turning and walking from the house without a word. Mandy wrapped herself around Mickey immediately. Mickey could feel her tears on his neck as he stood frozen in shock.  
  
“Mick,” Colin’s voice cut through the ringing in his ears. “Mickey! Take her to her room, we’ll handle this,” Mickey nodded slowly and ushered Mandy into her room. They laid on her bed, both of them crying softly as Iggy and Colin wrapped their mother in a sheet and then went out back to start digging a grave. They couldn’t afford any place else.  
  
It was getting dark by the time they came back to Mandy’s room, knocking softly. Mickey nudged his sister awake and they sat up.  
  
“You guys ready to bury her?” Iggy asked. Mandy looked around her room.  
  
“Uh, let me get, some-some flowers, or photos or something.” She said quietly. The brothers left Mandy in her search and went into the living room, where the body still lay. They silently carried it out into the backyard, lowering the corpse into the grave as gently as they could. They stood around smoking, waiting for Mandy to be ready for what was about to happen. She eventually came out into the yard, holding some dandelions that Mickey knew grew on the side of their house. She handed Iggy a photo to pass around and then bent to lower the flowers onto their mother’s sheet covered body.  
  
“Anyone want to say anything?” Colin asked quietly as he took the photo from Iggy. Mickey wanted to, but he knew that if he opened his mouth nothing but sobs would come out. Mandy sniffled some things about how loving she had been even with a terrible husband and little shits as kids. Iggy reminisced about her cooking and how horrible it was. Colin told a story that Mickey had never heard, something about their mom losing him in a store, but it wasn’t surprising. Then it came to Mickey. He looked down at the worn photo in his hands. Their mother, young and carefree. Tony on her hip with Joey in her body. She was beautiful, even if she was probably shooting up crack. It was a miracle none of them had deformities. Mickey knew what he wanted to share. It was right there, in the fore front of his mind, but he couldn’t get the words out.  
  
“I can’t,” he choked out and his siblings nodded in understanding. Iggy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. They took turns covering her with dirt and the few stray tears. Mandy found a rock in the alley and wedged it into the earth where her head was.  
  
“I’ll paint it later,” she mumbled as the siblings went back into the house.  
  
Mickey laid awake in bed well into the night. Terry never came home and his siblings had gone off to do their own private mourning, leaving the youngest male alone with his thoughts. Mickey felt restless. He felt hollow and too full all at the same time. He wanted to scream and punch something but he also just wanted to curl up and be held like his mother used to hold him. Mickey sighed as he pulled out his phone.  
  
>Meet me at the spot  
  
Mickey was up and getting dressed before Ian even responded.  
  
>On my way.  
  
Mickey beat him there. He sat up against the old brick wall, sipping whiskey straight from the bottle. Mickey didn’t even notice the burn. Ian appeared at the door and came over to sit next to him.  
  
“Mandy told me what happened,” he said softly.  
  
“Shut up,” Mickey said, squeezing his eyes shut. Of course Gallagher didn’t listen.  
  
“She was a good woman and she loved you guys so much,”  
  
“Shut up Gallagher,” Mickey growled.  
  
“It’s okay to miss her Mick, it’s okay to cry-“  
  
“Shut up shut up!” Mickey yelled as he tossed his bottle aside and grabbed Ian’s neck, bringing his lips to Mickey’s. Ian was surprised to say the least, but he got with the program quickly. He put one hand on Mickey’s waist, the other on the older boy’s cheek. Mickey pulled back for air, but only for a second. And then his lips were back on Ian’s and he was climbing into the redhead’s lap. Ian gasped at this and Mickey slipped his tongue into Ian’s mouth.  
  
The younger boy gripped Mickey’s hips strongly as Mickey’s fingers tried to grasp at short red hair. Ian felt wetness on his cheeks and he realized that Mickey was crying. Ian pulled back, pressing a hand to Mickey’s cheek, but the dark haired boy shook him off, instead leaning to press his forehead into the top of Ian’s shoulder. He took a few deep shuddery breathes and Ian ran a hand soothingly down his back.  
  
“She was the only one I told,” Mickey said quietly. “The only one I, I, came out to. And she said, she said she still loved me,” Mickey took another shuddering breath and turned to press his face into Ian’s neck, fresh tears spouting from his eyes as his shoulders shook slightly. Ian wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Mickey’s ear. He gently rocked them back and forth, peppering the side of Mickey’s head with kisses until he calmed down. Mickey pulled away from him quickly and sat back down next to Ian. The redhead suddenly felt cold without the body in his lap. The bottle had lost of its contents when Mickey had tossed it aside, but enough whiskey for a shot remained and Mickey tipped it down his throat.  
  
“What do you wanna do now?” the Gallagher asked, looking out over the empty rooftop.  
  
“I want to go home,” Mickey said miserably.  
  
“Okay,” Ian said easily. He stood up and brushed dirt from his jeans before extending his hand to Mickey. Mickey took it, only because he’d had a lot to drink, and Ian pulled him up, tucking him next to his body with an arm around his shoulders. Mickey didn’t complain, it was getting cold out anyway. They left the lot with all the abandoned buildings and headed back towards the Milkovich home.  
  
“Can we go to your house?” Mickey mumbled quietly, almost hoping that Ian wouldn’t hear him. Ian stopped and Mickey lurched forward, not prepared for the shift in momentum.  
  
“I thought you wanted to go home?” Ian asked after he steadied Mickey.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey mumbled, looking at his shoes. “That’s with you right now.” He looked up slowly and saw that Ian was grinning softly, it was a good look on him. Ian wrapped his arm around the smaller boy again, steering them across the street.  
  
“Of course we can go to my house Mick,”  
  
Mickey tumbled right into Ian’s bed, not even bothering to take off his coat or shoes.  
  
“Mickey,” Ian chastised quietly, Carl and Liam were asleep already. He unlaced Mickey’s boots, putting each one on the floor carefully. “Mickey, you gotta sit up so I can take off your jacket,” Mickey groaned softly but eventually did as he was told. Ian hung up the jacket on the back of the door as Mickey struggled out of his jeans.  
  
“Sleep it off Mick,” Ian murmured as he moved into the hallway.  
  
“Where are you going?” Mickey slurred, his head poking out from beneath Ian’s blankets, hair adorably on end.  
  
“Lip is with Mandy, so I can sleep in his room,” Ian explained from the doorway.  
  
“Oh,” Mickey said. “Don’t you want to sleep with me?” Ian’s mouth dropped open. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that Mickey would be okay with sharing a bed in front of other people.  
  
“Do you want me to?” Ian asked after a second.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey said like it was obvious. Ian stepped back into the room and crawled into bed when Mickey lifted the covers for him.  
“I like being the little spoon,” the Milkovich mumbled as he turned his back to the redhead, and Ian figured that Mickey was a lot more intoxicated than he previously thought. No way a sober Mickey Milkovich would admit to enjoying being cuddled. But Mickey had had a hard day, so Ian threw an arm over his middle, tucked his nose into the older boy’s hair and fell asleep.


End file.
